Cockroach
by Cvaboda
Summary: Girl for sale. Blood type: Siren/A . Personality: Unkown. Human Type: Cockroach. Limited time offer.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is dark, with swearing, violence, and alot of exploring vampiric nature. Reader discretion advised, because this is rated M for reason. **_

* * *

These chains. These fucking chains.

_Clink, clink, clink._

That's all she heard for hours. The sounds of the footsteps of her companions were drowned out by the sound metal against metal floors. This was so pathetic. They were vampyres for God's sake. Why in the world did they have to confine them to metal chains?

_They finally did it._

The girl looked at the line of humans. They were all male, with hunched backs and were covered with dirt. She was the only female, but that was irrelevant.  
They all had blood pumping in their bodies.  
Suddenly one called out. Vaguely, from the rebel camp, she remembered that his name was James.

"How do ya think they do it?"

_Clink, clink, clink._

Truthfully, no one of them had seen any of them. The enemy was as real as their own breath, but as elusory as a piece of their imagination

"They rip your head off and then drink from it like a goblet," someone called from behind the girl.

The girl tripped over a toy left in the middle of the hallway. Incredulity coloring her thoughts, she realized that they were passing next to nurseries, the doors almost invisible due to the color of paint. Behind the awful noise, she heard the small cries and laughter of children.  
She shuddered to think what kind of circumstances brought the children there.

"I heard they trap you inside a huge skillet, and then when you are red from the heat, they wrap you up with huge pita breads. You suffocate from the bread, while they call it a Mediterranean feast."

Everyone started laughing, knowing that vampyres had no traits of humans. They were killing machines, with red eyes to top off the look. Or so they were told.  
The hallways seemed endless, and finally the girl realized that her mother had not been joking when she told her that their underground systems spanned whole continents.  
_Every last one of us. _  
The girl suddenly felt very tired. For her years, she had been through a lot. When she was five, she watched the YouTube video where a news broadcaster was drained lifeless as a sadistic show of power. When she was seven, her father was sent to fight these monsters. He never came back. When she was thirteen, her mother told her to runaway from home. Never told her where. With luck on her side, she landed on the rebel base that would last the longest. Then at age eighteen, a traitor sold them out and they all were captured. Humanity's last hope. Gone.  
_Clink, clink, clink.  
_"Hey, sissy, listen up." A gentle voice broke through her thoughts. It was her best friend, Jake.  
"When we get there, we will be separated by sex. As awesome as these chains are, I can still touch your ass. So, I will give you a gun, about the size of your palm. Don't worry 'cause when you press a small blue button, it will expand."

Jake slipped a small object into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Love you, Jake," she whispered, her throat dry from the lack of drink. The older man sighed.

"It won't be enough to escape, but I hope you hit one of those motherfuckers in the heart, so shoot straight."

Suddenly, she heard song coming from the front, and quickly joined in.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_  
_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music, do you?_  
_It goes like this_  
_the fourth, the fifth_  
_The minor fall, the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah-_

That was it, because one by one, the chains came off and people shuffled to their doom. The girl didn't care, she sang quietly to herself, relishing the fact that she was in the last half of this line.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty_  
_in the moonlight_  
_overthrew you_  
_She tied you_  
_To a kitchen chair_  
_She broke your throne,_  
_she cut your hair_  
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe I've been here before_  
_I know this room, I've walked this floor_  
_I used to live alone before I knew you_  
_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_love is not a victory march_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken_-

The girl's song was cut off by the metal chink of her cuffs as they fell to the ground. The sound seemed endless, bouncing off of the walls then the ceiling and then back, over and over.  
Two doors, one marked with a woman, the other, with man. The girl's lips curled slightly, it had been a long time since she had last seen the figures that symbolized a bathroom.  
The door was cold as she pushed it open.

_Hallelujah._

* * *

_Beta'd by 4MeJasper_

_Song used: Hallelujah by Rufus Wainright. _

_Twilight is by Stephenie Meyer_

_Review for small preview of first chapter/ _

_Cvaboda_


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was cut off by the metal chink of her cuffs, as they fell to the ground. The sound seemed endless, bouncing off of the walls then the ceiling and then back, over and over.  
Two doors, one marked with a woman, the other, with man. The girl's lips curled slightly, it had been a long time since she had last seen the figures that symbolized a bathroom.  
The door was cold as she pushed it open.

_Hallelujah._

_Does anyone know the way to Neverland? _

_Does anyone know the path? _

'_Cause the world seems to be so bland, _

_When I can't escape the vampyre wrath. _

Another hallway seemed to be the crescendo of the moment. The walls were white as snow and surrounded a manila floor. She leaned against a wall, thankful no one that cared she was there. The girl's trembling fingers traveled to her back pocket, where the offending weapon lay. She heard voices. They sounded like bells.  
After the rough sandpaper of gruff male speech, these voices felt like silk against calloused fingers.  
Her knees buckled under her.  
_Sleep._  
The gun slipped from her fingers, making a resounding clatter as it hit the ground that traveled through her whole body. That beating heart of hers took off running. She scrambled for the gun, knowing that there was no way that she would have a clear shot. A man stepped through a door at the edge of the hallway.

_This is the end._  
Her eyesight was failing her, the black dots dancing around her vision like little trolls that were mocking her. But she saw enough.  
The man had golden bronze hair. He wore a suit that reminded her of the surgeon's scrubs, but a feeling in the girl's gut told her that he was something much worse. The edges of his red eyes crinkled ever so slightly, just enough to say that this was his game.  
His eyes were red.  
"Well I'm damned, aren't I," the girl said. The words slipped past the filter of her mind like water through fingers.  
"Isabella, I can assure you that you are in no way damned."  
Isabella immediately detested his voice. Only moments ago she had reveled in the beauty of the same voice. Now, it crashed around her like the sounds of construction work in the city on a hot summer day. It sounded fake.  
She wondered briefly why he wasn't running towards her, but the gun pointed at his head was reason enough. A tailored suit peaked out from under the ugly white coat.

So much red.

His eyes.

His tie.

His shoes.

All glistened with the sick splendor of newly shed blooded. The walls dripped with remnants of millions sacrificed, the millions consumed and the millions imprisoned. Isabella looked at her feet and saw the floor was flooding with the red liquid. The screams of pain in her ears engulfed her body in body racking tremors.

_So many people._

"Isabella, I beg of you to remain calm. You are hallucinating."

_Calm? When you have a whole race on their knees, how can you ask me to be calm?_

The shaking finally stopped and the girl pointed the gun not at the face, but at the tie. The intricate knot seemed to mock her, for reasons only known to God.

She aimed.

She fired.

"Hey, sissy, wake up. Please, or else you will end up as dinner for the Sultan."

Isabella shot up from the bed, immediately hitting her head against someone soft. Cold sweat drenched her clothes as she looked around, seeing nothing.

"Whoa, easy there. I know it's dark but your eyes will get used to it."

Panic struck her chest like lightning; her body deciding that now would be as perfect time to flee as any. Large hands held her down to a bed, which she realized felt rather uncomfortable. Jake was sitting a small chair next to her.

"Jake, let me go. We can't die at the mercy of these monsters. We have to fight. Let go!"

The struggle only went on for a few moments. She finally realized that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"We already lost, tiger." said Jake, gently.

Anger bubbled up, hot, gaseous anger that permeated the quiet room with a sense of dread. This must be the feeling an animal has when it finally realizes that a zoo would be its final resting place.

"That's it?" she whispered.

The dark air in front of her now was a suffocating darkness, closing in from all sides. It pinched her in her stomach, reminding her that there was nothing left to be done.

"You have been in a coma for about a week," Jake continued, ignoring her previous remark. "So you need some food and water. The doctors need to examine you, as they would have if you hadn't blown the chest hairs off of some huge hot-shot doctor who was about to make his big breakthrough."

Isabella could hear the wry smile of satisfaction in his voice. The black was finally becoming a gray film with some objects in her peripheral vision. Namely, Jacob's face.

"I was aiming for his tie,." Isabella said gloomily, laying her head back down on a cardboard pillow. Jake erupted into fits of laughter, his usually gruff voice turning into something child-like.

"Oh, sissy, you hit his tie alright, you wedged the bullet right into his sternum. Paul was telling me what a legendary shot you were. Though I believed him, I never got to see you in action."

Isabella slowly sat up.

"Don't lie to me, Black, you know you never believed a word Paul said."

A door was opened, bathing the room with a soft glow. Jake was already in a bed next to her, pretending that he was snoring. The first view of the room did not impress Isabella, but then, it wouldn't have impressed anyone. There weren't any lights fixtures. The walls were made of dark gray material, giving the room a gloomy look. An axe murderer would have loved it. The floors were white linoleum, such a stark contrast to the gray that it hurt. The beds looked like beds from an orphanage. Immediately, Isabella felt bad for the large man snoring next to her whose frame barely fit into his "crib".

"Isabella?" a voice tinkled in her ear. It made her want to scratch her ears as though she was being tickled. A woman stood in the doorway, holding a glass of water. She was wearing the generic surgeon suit Bella had seen on the last vampire she had met. She also had red eyes.

"What?" Isabella asked, her voice gruff from lack of sympathy.

"Please come with me." The woman sounded irritated.

_Good._

"What if I want to die from dehydration?"

"Then you shall."

"Good."

Isabella settled back on the bed, spreading out her body so that her toes would touch the edge of the bedframe. The woman stayed at the edge of the doorway. Isabella flicked her away as though she was the royalty there.

"Shoo, shoo, go along then, child." Isabella cooed, the words ending in a tremendous coughing fit. She really did feel like crap. But she wouldn't let a filthy vampyre fix that.

The shadow of the woman was suddenly over her. Isabella didn't even have the energy to scream.

She was being picked up and thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Only then did a soft mewl of pain escape the hardened rebel. Her stomach was protesting against the sudden movement, and she would have vomited except there was nothing in her stomach.

"Bella, there are rules to be followed. You are inferior to us. You will never disobey, and you will never tell one of us what to do."

Bella's head suddenly hurt with sensation that someone was repeatedly hitting her with a tennis racket, if those even existed anymore.

"You... Have... No... Right.. To..." Bella gasped for air "To… To… Call me that."

"But I have every right, dear. You are inferior, and for all I know, you could be my next meal."

Bella was finally set down on solid ground and left alone. If it weren't for that damn asthma, she would be yelling things only Satan could bear to hear. Her vision spun, the door that stood in front of her going in frantic circles. The room began to swim and she grabbed for something to hold onto.

It had been nine years since her last asthma attack. Revenge was a dish best served cold, and asthma knew how to dole out accordingly.

"Get an inhaler, quickly." a voice rang out so startlingly close that Bella's oxygen-deprived body seem vibrate with sound. It was a female voice, one of annoyance.

Fear bubbled up in the middle of Bella's stomach. She knew that this was a natural reaction, but when survival kicks in, there was nothing anyone could do.

_After all I have been through, I could die like this?_

Someone forced a plastic pipe through her lips, puffing steroids into her lungs. The sound of her next breath filled the room, to everyone's relief. Her next breaths traveled across the room, the crisis finally coming to an end.

"Fuck..." Bella put her head between her knees. She was going to have to get rid of her tendency to swear, she thought. Living with testosterone-filled men made it easy to fall into using profanity

"Isabella Marie Swan. Age: Unknown. Personality: Unknown. Blood Type: Siren or A."

Suddenly, Bella was lifted, prodded, touched and examined. She yelped as one of the vampyres actually bit her on the wrist. After counting six of them, she started calculating strategies for bringing them all down. One who was furiously writing things down on a clipboard She refused to see any features. They didn't distinguish between

_They use clipboards? How primitive._

Then, there was one preparing syringes, a potential weapon for escape. Another was lifting her up from the ground, making way for two others who were poking and prodding her body.

The clipboard one she could knockout with her feet. while everyone was stunned, those same feet would knock the one holding her out. When the two were grabbing for her, she would grab a syringe, but she was sure there would be enough time for that one to do something.

No. Too many of them. Not enough humans.

Her head sagged. She was too fatigued. Her body would never be able to withstand such rigorous exertion. The words of the clipboard one floated around her head in a halo-like structure but they never entered into her brain.

"She is a candidate for the Sultan's Ball. She has the rare type."

Finally those words registered in her mind.

_Sultan's Ball? Who is this Sultan? _

Bella was put down roughly on a table. The cool metal made her yelp as her backside made contact with it. Her clothes were stripped off, and she realized that she was still wearing the same ones from the rebel camp. Embarrassment burned through her, turning her pale skin into a shade soft pink.

The doctors noted this with the scratching pen on the clipboard.

She didn't bother to fight. Just closed her eyes and hummed a tune, the one that everyone had always sung at home. The lyrics cursed the vampyres to hell and promised triumph to the weary human armies. Much good that did.

"Mr. Slayt, step out of the room and control yourself. You were trained for this moment, so do not forget your training, or the king shall have your head for ridding him of a side dish."

_Side dish?_

Bella peeked an eye open to see the syringe one walk out the, slamming the door. She no longer paid any attention to what they were doing with her, only waiting for a blessed end.

Then it came, and a pair of cold hands sat her up.

"Isabella Swan, listen."

Slowly, the eyes of the girl wandered to the woman with the clipboard.

"You have a quick mind.

"What does that bloody supposed to mean?"

She heard the slap before she felt it. It made a dull ringing sound that reverberated through her head.

"You do not talk back to any of your superiors, human or not."

"You're a monster. You don't count."

_Slap. _

Her cheek was starting to swell, but the pain was welcome. At least her body managed to give her pain signals.

"You will learn."

The clipboard woman's voice was soft and devoid of emotions.

"Fuck yeah, I will. Give me a manual, and I shall study for the exams in two weeks."

Bella knew she was already past the point of pushing limits.

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

The slaps were gentler now, but the intensity was enough to bruise.

"You will be put through a series of tests to determine where you will be put in the Sanguis. While undergoing these tests that, you shall be put in the section of Lunatiks, since you are deemed dangerous to the Regular. This was determined by the behavior you demonstrated when you first arrived."

"Determined is your favorite word," chuckled the now purple Bella.

This was graciously ignored.

"You are dismissed."

**Thanks for reading. **

**Cvaboda**

**Twilight is not mine. **


	3. Chapter 3

"You will be put through a series of tests to determine where you will be put in the Sanguis. While undergoing these tests that, you shall be put in the section of Lunatiks, since you are deemed dangerous to the Regular. This was determined by the behavior you demonstrated when you first arrived."

"Determined is your favorite word," chuckled the now purple Bella.

This was graciously ignored.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

_When the chains are locked with a key, _

_Don't despair,_

_The chance for redemption, the chance to see, _

_Is near. _

A rather short Vampyre led her to her final living quarters. It all looked the same to her, and she had no idea how she would find her way anywhere. The Vampyre decided to respect her wish to walk everywhere, making their speed as slow as a human's. From she had gathered, this was where they put the broken and the maniacal and the stupid.

Bella was both, and she knew it.

"You will have your own room for your safety and the safety of your peers."

Bella nodded.

It was a padded room with sound insulation. She immediately found out why, as a scream sounded from a far off hallway.

"Wait, you are putting me with the actual lunatics?" she asked, disbelief evident in her tone.

_So that's why they called them Lunatikis. They have been to the moon and back. _

"Yes, we are. Anyone who attempts the life of one our _Vishevas_ is put here."

The Vampyre's tone held an air of distaste and jealousy. Obviously, he didn't care for these _Vishevas. _Bella immediately recognized the Russian roots of the word. It meant _higher than you. _Renee had spoken only Russian with Bella until she was ten years old; She had switched to English because the government wanted everyone to be fluent in English (Bella didn't speak English as well as would have been liked) for safety reasons.

"Anyways, good-bye, and I will hope to see you on my dinner plate."

The Vampyre gave her a single shove into the room and closed the door behind her.

"If I could feast on your head, I would." Bella called out, knowing all too well that he could hear her.

Then, nothing but silence that was filled with holes made of anguished screaming.

Soundproof, but not soundproof enough.

Time ceased to have meaning, leaving Bella with nothing but an empty stomach and the memory of a Vampyre's lips on her wrist.

…

"Rise and shine my dear. You have a beautiful day ahead of you, filled with learning your duties and learning about the joys of being a cow."

Bella was jerked awake by a rather musical voice, a _human_ musical voice.

Her eyes focused on a man, who was standing a couple of feet away from her. He looked only a couple years older than her. He had bronze hair.

"I am the caretaker of the Lunatiks, and a rather good one if I do say so myself myself. Now stand up, dearest, let me take a look at you."

Within moments, the tall man was on her, lifting a rather stupefied Bella from the floor. She had not been provided with a bed.

"What the fu-"

The man put a finger on her lips.

"Tut tut, love, we mustn't swear, for the Vampyres shall have your head for such an offence."

He had such beautiful green eyes, soft and curved, like a cat's.

"Hmm, small figure…. Might not be tall enough… Wonderful breasts…. Beautiful legs, and oh god, such beautiful hair… might be on a little bit on the thin side…"

He had stepped back and was examining her with an artist's eye. She stood still and quiet, sensing a dangerous urgency in his tone. She could get used to being examined, if he was examining her. Of course, he was quite the looker himself, tall, lean and graceful. He had a pianist's fingers. Finally, she interrupted his musings.

"What is your name?" she asked.

He looked up at her, startled.

"You have a Russian accent," commented Edward. "That should protect you for at least thirty seconds."

_Protect from what?_

"What is your name?" she repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Edward. Now come, dearest, we have a long day ahead of us."

His huge, graceful hands wrapped around her shoulders and led her out of the room.

"Everyone else is already up and eating breakfast. After that, they go to their jobs which takes up most of their day, then they report to the Sanguis, after which they promptly go to bed."

"What's the Sanguis?"

The hallways loomed before her again, each one no different the last, stretching on in an endless repetition of the same crude pattern.

Edward only shrugged and proceeded to tell her about the menu, which mostly consisted of porridge and the occasional lump of cheese. Everything was so bland, that Bella had the impression that it was on purpose. Apparently, the Vampyres didn't want the Lunatiki to get any ideas.

When they reached the door, Edward turned to her, his lecture about how the Vampyres make the best tea. Bella stared up at him expectantly, thinking that he would push her out into the room.

"No, I am not going to push you out there to fend for yourself. I like you too much for that, although I have done that with the countless before you."

He frowned, obviously remembering something that brought a bad taste to his mouth just as Bella figured out why he was in here.

He was a mind-reader.

"Anyways, darling, I stopped here so I could show you that there are maps posted next to every door if you should ever get lost, which most everyone does."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the cafeteria.

It was a sad sight. There were Vampyres standing around the edges of the room guarding the doors. Inside, everything was a bland manila color from the floor, to the round tables, even the light fixtures which hung above each table, like a restaurant. It hurt Bella's eyes because it was simply so unattractive.

There was a girl sitting in the center, tapping in Morse code. She had multiple responses from people around the room. A man was sitting in corner, seemingly sleeping, kept on scratching his hair in one particular manner. After living so long in a rebel camp, it was easy to recognize every form of communication. Seven others sat in the same manner, a nonchalant dozing state, while finding ways to communicate.

There were just so many people, and each one of them was communicating in their own way. I

Bella understood the Morse code, but the messages were vague and riddle-like.

_Did you see the rose last night?_

_Under the mountain she hid. _

_With the sun just shining over the top. _

_The bloom was beautiful. _

Edward tugged on her arm just as the tapping girl looked up. Her eyes were mismatched. One a regular shade of blue, but the other was a red scar with a pupil sticking out, black with hardened blood.

Bella sucked in a breath.

"Your arrival is great celebration in the Vampyre world. They finally captured every male and female on the planet, " Edward chuckled wryly

Edward handed Bella a white plate and filled it with some porridge-like substance, while simultaneously filling his own. She gagged.

Edward appeared sympathetic as he handed her a cup of wine.

"Wine?" she asked.

"When Vampyres are happy, we are fed wine to symbolize the leash that they have on us. Red for blood. Red for love. They love us for our blood."

Bella had the feeling that she wouldn't be eating or drinking anything for a long time.

"Don't think about starving yourself. " Edward said, shuddering.

Bella looked up to see him studying her intently.

"Look, you are a candidate for the Sultan's Ball," Edward said."If you aren't in pristine condition you may not survive the first hour."

They sat down at the farthest table from any Vampyre, which happened to right next to the one-eyed girl.

"What is the Sultan's Ball, anyways?" Bella asked, only staring at her food. Edward picked up his fork and started to eat as though it was a New Year's feast.

"The Sultan is the leader of the Vampyres, and once every hundred years or so, the title is passed to someone new. Twenty years ago it was passed to a man named Jasper. Humans aren't allowed to know last names, for whatever reason."

"And?" Bella prompted.

"The Sultan needs a Sultana. This Sultana needs to have a perfect body and t perfect blood. You, my dear, have passed the blood test, but the body test…"

Bella crossed her arms over her body. She was small. It had bothered the doctors when she had been a child, but she never knew that it would be a matter of life and death.

She straightened. No, her life wouldn't be the mercy of some marriage joke. If she had come this far, alive, then she would stay alive.

She shook her head and started to laugh. Vampyres had been portrayed as creatures of power and frightening grace. Yet, all they cared about was vanity and their own desire.

When they wanted something shiny, they took and if they didn't like it, they killed.

Why had anyone ever been afraid?

She thought they were smart bastards.

She thought they had power.

Here she was, subjected to their "power" which was to take a bride from the supply of cows and show her off like trophy.

Bella could only imagine what they would say.

_Look at this cow. Hear her moo and think how beautiful she is. She also provides the best milk. _

The giggles became laughter, and laughter became coughing. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

If only she had known that this whole war had been for vanity. She would have gone on the battlefield and laughed her head off until a bullet flew into her mouth. The best joke of a century, and only she had the honor of understanding it.

Edward was looking at her nervously, since the laughter caught the attention of one of the Vampyre guards. He was looking at her suspiciously, as though laughter could infect everyone, even himself.

"Darling, please calm down," Edward smiled with her, but panic shown in his eyes.

"You're scared of him?" she laughing as she pointed at the suspicious guard. "Dude, c'mon, he probably lusts after our blood right now. He is probably thinking about taking us into a small corner and sucking it all up in one gulp. But he doesn't. Why? Because he has a job to do. He is stuck in the social caste that humans once had. Don't you see? These Vampyres are just a copy of us. Soon enough, the monarchy will be overthrown and yadda, yadda, yadda."

Edward sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes staying on the motionless guard.

Bella smiled.

"They say you are what you eat, " Bella stared straight into the red eyes of the Vampyre.

If there was a noise for Vampyres cracking, then that silence would be it.

She found herself shoved onto the table, pale hands holding her neck.

"Listen here, you little shit," The Vampyre hissed. "You have plenty to be scared of. Like, my teeth sinking into your flesh, over and over. Just because you are a candidate, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to eat you. No one will notice you are gone, you little wisp."

Then he was done. He was back at his post as though nothing had happened.

Edward helped her up and sat her back down. Her throat would have bruises, but she would welcome them.

For now, she knew what she to do.

She would return the Vampyres' favor.

By making their lives a living hell, in any way possible.

_**Beta'd by 4MeJasper. **_

_**So, yeah. **_

_**Thoughts on Edward? I really don't know what to think of him myself, yet. **_

_**Until next time. **_

_**Cvaboda**_


End file.
